It's A New Life
by rnovak
Summary: Sequel to 'It's A New Year' but can be read on it's own too. Elliot and Olivia embark on their new relationship as they make plans for the future. But when someone from the past reappears will they jeopardize Elliot and Olivia's new found happiness? E/O *please read and review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I write for myself and not for anyone else. It's just kinda cool to get positive reviews, I always appreciate it *hinthint :)

*Disclaimer: The follow material is used for entertainment purposes only; _rnovak_ does not own any of the recognized characters, song lyrics or other associations. All rights are reserved to the original creator and network.

Summary: Sequel to 'It's A New Year' but can be read on it's own too. Elliot and Olivia embark on their new relationship as they make plans for the future

As Elliot and Olivia looked out over the streets of New York they watched the fireworks go off as everyone rang in the New Year. Olivia slid her arms around Elliot's waist revelling in her now-fiancée's hold. Elliot had planned a more romantic proposal that Olivia had ever dreamed about or even read about in books.

Flashback:

_"It's a surprise" Elliot said as he leaned in the kiss her forehead softly "which means that you have to put this on" he stated as he produced from his pocket a black blindfold. _

_ "Ohhh no El. C'mon you know I hate surprises! And you're out of your mind if you think I'm going to put that on" Olivia protested._

_ Unfazed by her reaction, Elliot adjust his head to look her straight in the eyes and cup her face with his hands, "Do you trust me Liv?" he asked point blankly._

_ Melting in the pools of his blue eyes, Olivia simply sighed and answered "with my life" as she allowed Elliot to tightly secure the strip of cloth around her eyes as the world immediately became nothing but black darkness._

_ What felt like a short car ride, a few small steps and a long elevator ride later, Olivia slowly stepped out of the elevator, holding on to Elliot, and was immediately met with a cool breeze. 'We must be outside' she thought. From a far distance she heard the echoed voice of someone she recognized as Ryan Secrest yelling into a microphone "Alright folks, there are only two minutes left in the year!". Feeling Elliot let go of her hand, she his footsteps. She had only heard him take a few steps before it grew silent again. After a few seconds she heard Elliot take a deep breath before finally saying "ok Liv you can take off your blindfold now". Olivia felt her heart racing, she didn't know what to expect. Feeling her hands shaking Olivia reached in behind her head to untie the knot of the blindfold and closed her eyes. Taking a couple deeps breaths herself she tried to prepare herself for whatever Elliot's surprise was. With a final exhale Olivia opened her eyes and immediately felt her eyes begin to well with tears as she tried to take in the scene. She was right, they were outside, they were alone on a rooftop outside of time's square that had been decorated with stringed lights and rose petals. She turned around and closed her eyes softly thinking that she must be dreaming, and when she opened her eyes again she was met with one Elliot Stabler who was standing in front of her as he slowly got down one knee. Olivia, who was know trying to hide her smile as the tears flowed from her face opened her mouth to try and say something, but Elliot beat her to it. Reaching into his pocket to retrieve a velvet box he opened to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring Olivia had ever seen in her life. Elliot, who was now beginning to feel all misty-eyed himself began, "Olivia Benson, my partner, my best friend, my love. From the moment I met you, I knew that you were going to change my life. Slowly our partnership grew into friendship and somewhere after that I began to fall hopelessly in love with you. You make me want to be a better man. When I'm with you everything just feels so right. You make me so happy. Face it Liv- we've been in a relationship for eleven years. You and I know more about each other than we do about ourselves. And I love every piece of you. Olivia, I love you for everything you are. I fell in love with the way you always put other before yourself, I love the way you love my kids, the way you throw your head back when you laugh, your radiant beauty, both inside and out. Olivia Benson, I love you for all of these reasons. And I love you for so many more. You are the one-the only one I want to spend my life with for the rest of my life. I want to spend now and forever with you. I realized that this year I can't deny my feelings anymore. The New Year is supposed to bring hope, joy and love, none of which I can have without you. So, Olivia, my partner, my best friend, my love… will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Elliot was now close to dangerously close to tears as he stared into the eyes of the person who meant everything to him. In the background he could hear the New Year's Eve countdown begin… 10…9…8…7 _

_ "Yes" Olivia managed to utter out, unable to control the fountain of tears that was now covering her porcelain face. She ran into Elliot's arms, shaking as he pulled her into him 3…2… She met his lips with a passionate kiss like no other as fireworks went off and the people of New York City cheered, ringing in the New Year. _

Olivia and Elliot made their way back to her apartment, walking trough the streets hand in hand, Olivia's beautiful engagement ring sparkling in the snowfall. "Elliot, not it means as much to me as the thought of getting to be your wife, but... this really is the most gorgeous ring I have ever seen" Olivia said holding her hand out in front of her admiring the shine of the large diamond under the moonlight.

Elliot smiled, feeling proud that he had made a good choice; although he did have a little bit of help. "Well I guess it's fitting since you are the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. But I do have to admit that it wasn't completely a solo accomplishment" Elliot said as Olivia raised an eyebrow wondering who could have possibly known that Elliot was going to propose and not tell her. "I gave Maureen a call and she came down to help me narrow down some of my choices" Elliot explained, "But I do take full credit for t_he _ring, I picked it out myself" he continued proudly.

Olivia stopped them in their tracks and gave Elliot a soft kiss before continuing down the sidewalk. "I love it Elliot and I love you even more" Olivia said with a smile. The suddenly her eyes widened, "Wait El. Does that mean that Maureen knows about us?!" Olivia asked frantically.

Elliot gave a slight chuckle as he gave Olivia's hand a tight squeeze, "Well considering she helped me pick out your _engagement ring_ and helped me set up your _proposal_, I'd have to say that she may have some idea that we're together" Elliot said sarcastically as Olivia nudged him in the shoulder.

"That's not what I meant El. I just don't want her to think that anything happened while you were still uh, married" Olivia stammered. "But now that she knows... Is she _okay_ with it?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

"Liv, I can honestly say that neither Maureen nor any if my children think that I cheated on Kathy but they do know that I have been in love with you for a very long time. Maureen is ecstatic for us and she begged me to let her help plan the wedding! And I promise Kathleen and the twins will be just as thrilled" Elliot assured her.

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her own breath in the cold of the night. "Speaking of your kids El, when do you want to tell them? I mean it's up to you really, but I'd really like to tell them as soon as possible considering Maureen already knows"

Elliot kissed the back of Olivia's hand, "That sounds great Liv. Maureen and Kathleen are coming home for the weekend tomorrow so maybe we should take the kids out for lunch and tell them then" he suggested. Olivia nodded eagerly "Okay I'll text Dickie and Lizzie and let them know" he said as they rounded the corner to Olivia's place.

Entering the warmth of Olivia's building. Elliot held her close as they rode the elevator up to her floor in a comfortable and innocent silence. But as soon as they stepped into the privacy of her home, all bets were off. Elliot didn't even let Olivia take off her coat before he spun her around and pressed her back up against the door as he leaned in to kiss her. The moment that their lips found each other it was clear the fireworks that they were just watching did not even hold a candlestick to the sparks flying between them now. Elliot gently picked Olivia up off the floor, never breaking their kiss. Elliot walked them towards her bedroom as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Olivia placed her hand on Elliot's strong shoulders as she pulled back. Elliot stared at her with question, "Liv".

"I just believe this is all really happening. I have been in love with you for so long. From the day I met you I knew I was in trouble. And when I saw your wedding band I had to force myself to push away my feelings for you. Now here was are these years later and were actually getting married. Married El!" Olivia exclaimed almost in disbelief of her own words.

Elliot stared at his beautiful fiancée and a smile crept across his face "Yes Liv and I can't wait to make you my wife. I love you so much" he said returning to her lips as she pushed her down on the bed. He made quick work of unbuttoning her shirt and removed his own; and as their bare chests pressed together Elliot felt his pants growing increasingly tight. He planted soft kisses all over Olivia's flat stomach as he made his way down to her hips, before ridding them both of the rest of their clothes. Olivia arched back as Elliot and her become one. The pair spent the night making passionate love to each other over and over until they both fell asleep in one another's loving hold. This was the beginning of a whole new chapter for both of them and they couldn't wait to start it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys let me know if you are still reading otherwise I may abandon…. Please send some kind words my way! You can now connect with me at rnovak9 Cheers!**

The very next day also flew by in a daze; Elliot and Olivia decided to inform Captain Cragen of the new degree of their relationship, bracing their selves for the very as partners worst. It had been a very awkward conversation, but to their surprise Don had neither been angry nor shocked. "Well it's about time" had been his exact words as he had patted Elliot on the back while giving him a stern look "I'm not going to separate you so long as your relationship doesn't affect your professional work" he had gone on to explain. They worked the remainder of the day as if nothing had changed, busting perps, helping victims and filing endless amounts of paperwork. But by the time the workday had ended Elliot and Olivia were both more than eager to go home with each other. Getting into the car with her _fiancée_, Olivia breathed a sigh of relief.

Glancing over, Elliot gave Olivia's hand a light squeeze, "Everything okay?" he asked cautiously.

Olivia looked over lovingly at the man holding her hand and smiled, "Everything is perfect El. I'm just so relieved that the hard part is over. We've told your kids, our boss and all of our friends. Everyone knows" she stated.

Elliot chuckled lightly, "Now the fun really begins!"

Olivia looked slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

As Elliot pulled into her parking garage, he put the car in park, "Well now we can start planning our wedding Liv! I want to be able to give you the wedding that you've always dreamed of".

Olivia placed a hand on the side of Elliot's cheek, "El, that's really sweet of you. Of course it will be fun planning our wedding, but only because it will be _our_ wedding. I don't need the huge, fancy party. I just need you. You're my dream" she said as a tear escaped her face.

Elliot leaned over the gearshift and pecked a kiss onto Olivia's ever-soft lips. As they climbed up Olivia's stairs, Elliot lost himself in his thoughts and by the time they had reached Olivia's door, he hadn't even noticed. Olivia waved a hand in front of his face, "Well now it's my turn to ask if everything is okay" she said half jokingly.

Elliot closed and locked the door behind him and walked past Olivia to sit on the couch motioning for her to come join him. Olivia obliged and climbed into Elliot's lap, draping an arm around his strong neck. Elliot took a deep breath in and Olivia could tell that he was trying to choose his words carefully. "Liv, um, something you said downstairs really made me think…."

Olivia gulped, thinking that she sensed exactly where this conversations was going. Removing her arm from around Elliot, she climbed out of his lap and stood up, feeling her eyes begin to well up. "Look Elliot if you're going to tell me that you think you're making the biggest mistake of your life.. could you… just not try to beat around the bush. Just tell me point blank and then get the hell out of my apartment so I can cry in private please" she said now shaking fiercely.

Elliot stood up immediately and reached to pull Olivia back into his arms but she pushed him away as she stumbled backwards, "Just tell me Elliot…"

Elliot ignored Olivia's protest and gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "Liv. Olivia! Would you stop!" she said with a slight laugh to mask his concern as he pulled a hesitant and unwilling Olivia back to the couch, not letting go of the hand he was now holding firmly. Taking a deep breath he continued, "Olivia. You have to understand, I am NOT going anywhere and I am certainly not walking out on you while we're about to plan our _wedding_ no less. Olivia I _love _you okay? I am in love with you. So you know what Benson? You're stuck with me" he finished with a grin.

Olivia felt foolish for thinking that Elliot was about to leave her but she quickly remembered that he looked like he was about to say something important. "Then what were you about to say?" she asked hesitantly, still not convinced that he wasn't getting cold feet.

Elliot reached for Olivia's other hand as he again exhaled, "Well right before you _interrupted _me" he said playfully, "I was about to say the exact opposite of what you were thinking Liv".

Still confused Olivia's brows burrowed together.

"What I mean is that… when you said that you don't need the fancy party or any of that crap it made me fall in love with you even more, if that's even possible. Don't get me wrong Liv, I want to give you every last thing you want for our wedding but what I'm trying to say is that I don't want any of that stuff either and well…. I also don't want to wait any longer to marry you".

Olivia's jaw dropped, "What.. El… I'm not, er I mean.. I don't think tonight is the-"

"No Liv, not tonight! But I really don't want to wait any longer than we have to. Especially if we're not going to have a super huge extravagant wedding I'm hoping that we can set a date in the near, _near_ future" he said wagging his eyebrows. "Liv all that is important to me is that you're there. You, my kids and our closest friends, other than that nothing else matters to me".

Olivia felt a tear slip from her cheek as she moved to wipe it away, "Me too El. It's the perfect way to start the New Year. I can't wait to be your wife. Let's do it soon" Olivia said nodding and smiling like a fool.

A/N: Don't forget to review! PLEASE SEND SOME KIND WORDS MY WAY :) also you can find me at rnovak9 Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review as it motivates me to keep updating! This chapter is going to be pretty much fluff with a bit a twist at the end. Cheers! rnovak9**

Olivia and Elliot sat comfortably curled up against each other as they devoured the pizza in front of them while aimlessly watching some action movie that was on the television. Even though they had caught the movie just when it was starting neither one of the detectives could tell you what it was about. The volume had been so low that it was barely audible as they casually discussed wedding plans. "So where exactly would you like to tie the knot soon to be Mrs. Stabler?" Elliot asked playfully wagging his eyebrows.

Olivia raised an eyebrow at her handsome fiancée, "What do you mean El? You're Catholic... Isn't it supposed to be in a Church?" She asked. Elliot smiled, drawing small circles on the back of Olivia's hand that we was holding.

"Well... Yes. But you're not.. So I didn't know if you'd be okay with it." "El, I know that your faith is very important to you so it's important to me too" Olivia said with a reassuring smile.

"How did I get so lucky?" Elliot leaned over and pecked a kiss on Olivia's very soft lips. He sighed happily. She tasted like pizza and Liv, it was a perfect combination. "Liv, that's really sweet and it really means a lot to me but I would never ask you to do something that you weren't comfortable with. How about we pick somewhere to get married and I will ask Ft. Thomas, my priest if he will do our ceremony outside of the Church" he suggested.

Olivia returned Elliot's wide smile and nodded in agreement, "That sounds perfect. But um El?..." "Yeah Liv?"

"_When_ exactly are we getting married?" Olivia asked with a small laugh.

Elliot smiled, they were always getting ahead of themselves, "Hmm.. That's a good point babe. Well, I was thinking maybe we could get plan it for the last Saturday of the month?" He suggested sheepishly.

"THIS MONTH?! Elliot are serious?"

"Hey, I told you I don't want to wait to long. I want to be your husband" Elliot said proudly.

"And I want to be your wife but... Just over three weeks to plan it? Really?" She said skeptically.

"Sure Liv I mean once we sort of the location and plan a small reception there not really much else to it.. Unless of course you do want more. It's up to you Liv I'm just happy that we're actually getting married. God knows it's been years in the making" he said with a wink.

Olivia sighed and fell back against the couch, "No Elliot. It's perfect. I'll just have to start looking for a dress soon. I want to look good for you on our wedding day"

"You are beautiful everyday Olivia and whatever you choose to wear will blow me away. I just know it" he said as he planted another kiss on her, only this time it was longer and more passionate. When Olivia pulled away Elliot looked at her longing for more. "Maybe it's time we go to bed" he suggested, his blue eyes turning a dark midnight shade with lust.

"Down boy" Olivia joked "I'm not quite tired yet and besides I think I'm going to go call Maureen, Kathleen and Lizzie and see if they want to go dress shopping with me tomorrow".

Elliot stared back at Olivia and almost felt the urge to cry a little bit. "What's wrong El?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing I just keep falling more and more in love with you. That means a lot to me that you would take the girls with you to do something as important as look for your wedding dress" he said honestly as Olivia began digging through her purse in search of her phone.

Looking up Olivia answered, "Well of course El. I love them. You know that. I've always loved them like my own and I can't wait to be a more permanent part of their lives. Now stop distracting me so I can call your daughters" Olivia got up from the couch and began walking around the kitchen, "Hey Maureen, it's Olivia... Thank you I'm so glad you kids are all okay with this... Yes it truly is beautiful... Mhm yeah work is okay, how is school going for you?..."

Elliot listened to Olivia side of the conversation while he continued to finish off a large slice of pizza while it was still relatively warm.

Olivia's voice was so sweet-sounding, it was intoxicating. "That's great Mo! I'm proud of you... So listen I actually wanted to ask you something... Yes it's about the wedding... I was wondering if you and your sisters wanted to come dress shopping with me tomorrow?... Really? That's great! Thanks Maureen!... Yes I'll fill you in on everything tomorrow. How about we meet for breakfast at that restaurant down by your house? ... Okay you too. Bye Maureen. Thanks again" Olivia put her cell phone down on the counter and stood there for a few seconds, unmoving.

"Liv?" Elliot called out from the other room.

Olivia walked back to join Elliot on the couch, "I'm fine El, I guess this is just still all so surreal to me. I've dreamed about his forever and now I'm finally getting the only thing I've ever wanted, a family". She curled up against Elliot's strong body as he brushed some loose strands of hair away from her face.

Just then Olivia's landline started ringing, causing Elliot and Olivia to jump slightly startled. Elliot motioned for Olivia to stay sitting, "I'll get it" he offered. Olivia nodded, sitting there smiling at the fact that Elliot was now answering her home phone. And the fact that soon there wouldn't be a 'her place' or a 'his place', soon they would be living together in a place of there own. Something about that made her smile grow even wider.

Elliot walked over to the phone and answered it casually, "Hello". When he heard no answer on the other end he tried again "Hello?", finally upon hearing nothing but dead air he hung up not thinking anything of it. He had just sat down again when the phone started ringing for the second time. Elliot's brows burrowed as he got up to answer it again, "Hello?" This time there was no dial time to be heard, only deep heavy breathing coming from the other end. Elliot felt his heart rate speed up slightly wondering why some creep was calling Olivia's landline. "Who is this?" He asked. Again there was nothing but heavy breathing. "Listen here if you don't get off this line I'll call the police you hear me? Don't call here again!" Elliot yelled into the phone before slamming it down on the kitchen counter. Elliot stood there with his hands on his hips as he stared back at a now worried looking Olivia.

"Who was that El? What's going on?" She asked as she could hear the anxiety I'm her own voice as she spoke. Before Elliot could reply the phone rang for a third time.

Elliot angrily picked up the phone yet again "HELLO?" He practically screamed into the receiver. He was met with the exact same steady breaths as before. He was getting angrier by the minute. "Why do you keep calling here? You either have the wrong number or...or... I don't know why you're calling here but you better stop otherwise in about 30 seconds the NYPD will be banging down your door for harassment" Elliot threatened. When he was answered with a sinister laugh he lost it. "What in God's name do you want?!" he shouted. The voice replied in a deep and raspy tone that sent shivers down Elliot's spine as he heard the answer the was dreading.

"Olivia" the sound of a click followed by the dial tone caused Elliot to toss the phone onto the couch before turning back to Olivia.

**A/N: Thoughts?! Who was calling? Please review! Ps. If you want to read the prequel to this story it is called "It's a New Year" please do, I think you'll enjoy it :) Cheers! rnovak9**


End file.
